


一颗星

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 2





	一颗星

双杀手/伪骨科/混乱纪事

“也曾雪色锋芒，陨星落入胸膛”

01

巷子很黑，雨水滴滴答答顺着两侧墙壁上突出来的棚檐掉落到地面上，在李东海的手边炸开，然后混入黏腻的猩红液体里。鲜血与地上肮脏的雨水混在一起，开出一朵扭曲又妖冶的暗红色的花。

李东海靠坐在墙角，雨水淋湿了他的发梢，凝结成几缕歪歪扭扭地贴额头上。他仰着头，闭眼喘息着，锋利的匕首在黑夜划出一道刺眼的白光，将几分钟前的画面又放到李东海的眼前重现。

温热的鲜血溅到他的脸上，带着一条生命的体温，是李东海亲手结束了他。倒下的人面容扭曲，但只有李东海自己才知道，在刀尖对准别人胸口的时候，他有多害怕。

雨滴渐渐消弭，雨声变了调，一下一下沉闷地敲击着李东海脆弱的神经。

李东海抬起头，闯入他视线的是一把黑色的雨伞。李赫宰撑着伞站在他的面前，雨水的湿气缠上了他的裤脚。他垂下眼，宛如点亮了聚光灯让李东海无处可逃。

李东海呜咽了一声，抬起手臂挡在自己的面前，他不想被哥哥发现自己的难看，用力地藏起疲惫又不堪的一面，仿佛这样就能不让李赫宰发现自己的狼狈模样。

可下一秒李赫宰就蹲在了他的面前，他的手里握着与阴冷的天气不符的温暖，烫得李东海战栗。李赫宰轻轻拿下了李东海的手，用指腹抹掉了蹭到他脸上的血渍，将他搂入怀中。

这个拥抱过于拥挤，仿佛把李东海的四肢百骸都打碎再重组，这般重生的苦痛游走过他的全身，硌得他骨头都在疼。他们兄弟俩似乎已经很久没有共享一个拥抱，这样毫无保留地亲密举止从很多年前就随着他们的父母一同离开。

李东海眨了眨眼，“哥…”

“听话，不要做了。”李赫宰的声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖。

李东海突然很想流眼泪。

李赫宰在害怕，分享着他的每一丝恐惧，所有他忍受的艰苦都被他的哥哥一一品尝。李东海漂泊在海上，而李赫宰恐吓要拆掉他的甲板砸碎他的船舱，却依然还是成为了他的港湾，在风暴袭来的时候替他撑起了脆弱的桅杆。

他把脸藏在哥哥的颈窝，抬起手，勾住李赫宰的后背，声音透过胸腔有些发闷，“哥你也想想办法，喜欢我一下吧。”

02

说喜欢未免也太过浅薄，在李东海还没长大的那些年岁里，年长他几岁的哥哥早就把那些不可告人的秘密孕育成了更深层的爱。

这个秘密从李赫宰的少年时代开始，贯穿了他整个青春期，只有被窝里洗不干净的黏腻和不见天日的笔记本才有幸在缝里瞥见一二。李家的父母尚在世的时候李赫宰便过早得知了他自己的使命，他把对自己弟弟这些歹念妥善藏好，与父母一起游走在名利场里，维系着李家的好好形象。

这漫长又无望的巨大情感在黑夜里滋生，在角落里发芽，他在父母的墓碑前发誓会照顾好李东海一生。他惯性地去隐忍，李家的产业被不怀好意的亲戚瓜分，李赫宰带着李东海离开的时候没有怨言，却被自己精心保护的弟弟轻易破开了这道感情的裂口。

李赫宰在尚未完全成熟的时候就见识了人情冷暖，少数派的痛苦压得他血肉模糊，将那道无形的裂口肆意地在他身上扯大。他收敛着把苦痛不愿分给李东海半分，因为他要送李东海走上坦荡的康庄大道。

他们之间陷入长久的沉默关系，李赫宰拿捏着哥哥的这张身份牌过于熟捻，他突然又感谢这层他曾经憎恶的关系，反手用来抵挡李东海的攻击。

但李赫宰与李东海从来就不是亲生兄弟。

在李东海八岁生日宴后没几个月，一向对他偏爱有加的父母牵着另一个男孩的手回家。

李东海依稀记得那天的阳光很好，照得地上的雪都暖融融的。他从学堂回来，手里还握着热雪，融化的雪水淅淅沥沥地从指缝淌了满地。母亲牵着他的手走到李赫宰的面前，告诉他以后他就拥有了一个哥哥。

十二岁的男孩比他高了快半个头，李东海需要踮起脚才能勉强与第一次见面的哥哥平视。八岁的小孩抱有对世界最大的善良，湿漉漉的掌心浸湿了李赫宰的衣角。

小孩红润的脸上挂着水，李赫宰甚至不知道是沁出的汗珠还是粘在他眉梢的雪化了，扬起脸像只软乎乎的奶猫，眼里却闪着星星的光芒。

他笑着，弯了眼，在叫他哥哥。

他来时冬至，但眉上风止。大抵心里从此就种下了那棵盈盈枇杷树，有着亭亭一般的风致。

这场初遇来来回回在李赫宰的梦里上演，幻象里的他和李东海似乎与现实里同步在长大，场面却愈演愈烈。男孩的身高追得很快，长成恰如其分能嵌进他怀里的大小，湿漉漉的不再是那天男孩子的掌心与衬衫的一角，他们都水淋淋的，像是一对在春潮里浮沉的宇宙星尘，冬与夏的相遇落下暴雨，共同沉溺在陌生又隐秘的快感里。

梦里的肖想在回到现实的时候加深了李赫宰的罪恶感，李家的父母不常在家，李赫宰关上房门在与曾经亲密无间的弟弟之间隔绝出一道无形的高墙，以为这样就能让事情往最好的方向上走去。

03

李东海从小都是让人放心的小孩。

没有人会不喜欢漂亮又上进的孩子，李东海成绩好，待人接物也友善，没理由会无端和同学拳脚交加。李赫宰去到老师办公室去接他的时候李东海抿着嘴，无论如何也不肯向对方道歉。

到底是光明正大偷走自己偏爱的弟弟，李赫宰舍不得说出什么重话。彼时李东海已经长到了初遇那年李赫宰的年龄，十二岁的小孩懂得已经够多了。他察觉的出父母对待自己与哥哥的不同，也感知到曾经宝贝自己的哥哥刻意的躲避。

十六岁的少年隐约有了成人的姿态，肩膀变得宽阔撑得起繁复花纹的西装垫肩。父母对李赫宰一向严厉有加，从课业到格斗都有着最高的要求，周末带着哥哥参加各家的晚宴，将偌大的空房子留给李东海一人。

李东海被哥哥牵着手带回家，穿过走廊的时候他抬头望着李赫宰挺直的后背，从后面直直地抱住了兄长过于纤细的腰身，将脸埋在李赫宰的校服里，紧紧地抓住腰侧的布料。

“哥，你别不理我。”

一道烈阳破开冬日的坚冰，是星星敲响了大雪的钟声，李赫宰咬着唇去抵挡李东海的攻击，无形的高墙脆弱的如同是烂尾的工程被李东海的三言两语就拆除。

李赫宰转过身将李东海纳入怀中，最终还是将小他四岁的弟弟拉入自己的舒适圈。事情根本不会有最好的方向，李赫宰轻轻拍着李东海的后背，许下承诺，“不会的，哥永远都在。”

小孩的世界不比成人世界简单多少。嫉妒、羡慕、仇恨，这些情感一样也不比成人少。李东海本是不在意这些背后的虚与委蛇，直到背后有人说了李赫宰的一二三四。

在大脑有意识之前李东海的拳头已经砸到了背后嚼舌根的人脸上，他听不得半点对李赫宰的诋毁，难听的字眼挂不上哥哥的一丁点儿的对等。李东海用拳头在呐喊，他们根本就不懂的李赫宰的好。

吓坏了的同学花了很久才把两个人分开，老师到最后也不知道向来好脾气的乖孩子怎么突然变了性。

李东海在李赫宰的逼迫下说出原委的时候哥哥正握着棉棒单膝跪在他坐的沙发前给他上药，李东海生的白嫩，从小一点点磕磕绊绊落在皮肤上就格外刺眼。李东海垂下头就看见李赫宰的发旋，药膏带着李赫宰手掌的温度在那些淤青的地方化开，但在哥哥的掌心边上却落下更为滚烫的东西。

李赫宰眼窝浅，幸运的是他不装泪，偏偏只有占据了他心里全部地方的小孩能够轻而易举地戳中他的柔软。

没有人比他更清楚自己的作用，替李家真正的小少爷吸引足够多的注意力，他样样都被要求做到最好，丧失了作为孩子本该有的生活。按理说李赫宰该怨恨夺走他选择权的李东海，可他在第一眼就心甘情愿成为他人的甲胄，获得的报酬不过是一句奶声奶气的“哥哥”。

李赫宰抬起头对上李东海的眼睛，放任弟弟的手指胡乱给自己抹去眼泪。

“以后就随他们讲，咱不听就好了。”

“不是的，哥永远都是最好的。”

十二岁的小孩懂了很多，不懂的依然还有不少。李东海品不出亲情的喜欢与另一种喜欢之间的区别，也断然不曾察觉他听不得说李赫宰的不好与看不得哥哥哭这两件事之间的联系，和将它们牢牢扭在一起的占有欲，就连细心敏感的李赫宰也不曾察觉。

但有些事情就像天注定一般，那条荏苒的河很长，李赫宰一个人向前徘徊，涟漪溅湿了他的双眼。李东海撑着一只摇曳的小船划破凝固的时间，他没有让他上船，却拨开了桎梏着李赫宰的水雾和苇草。

04

世人都说李赫宰冷漠如雪，在养父母的葬礼上也未曾掉落半滴泪水，挺直了腰背表情淡漠地走完了所有的程序，只有李东海哭得上气不接下气。不少人背后指指点点他薄情寡义，罔顾了李家多年来的照料，李赫宰听闻后也只是选择了沉默。

生活的变故来得突然，李东海不过还在摸索着成为老师同学喜欢的高中生，李赫宰本来还在读研与投入社会之间徘徊，但生活早已给他们做好了决定。

李家的父母在从外地回来的路上遭遇了车祸，几分真几分假李赫宰早已不想去探究了。起灵的那天下了雨，父母的脸被黑色的罩袋蒙住，布料下的脸早已修复完好，不再能看到几天前的深夜医院里那般血肉模糊的场景。

李赫宰绝非没有心的人，养父母也是他的父母，对他管教有加快十年，并把李东海带到了他的眼前。只是他是剩下来的两人中的兄长，早就失去了流眼泪的资格。他要成为李东海的依靠撑起这个家，从此他们就是彼此唯一的亲人。

披麻戴孝的头七还没走完不怀好意的亲戚就踩烂了家里的门槛，李赫宰白天疲于对付难搞的亲戚，晚上还要哄着李东海入睡。到底双拳难敌四手，无止境的纠纷让李赫宰精疲力尽。

李东海半夜从梦中醒来，梦里的画面全是早已看不清面目的父母，鲜血糊了他们满脸。他对父母的印象不深，成长的大半都是李赫宰陪着他。只是今夜血肉模糊的脸的主人变成了他最爱的哥哥，李东海睁开眼的时候眼泪早已流了满脸。

李东海往身旁看去，在他床边的哥哥竟坐着睡着了，左手还攥着李东海的左手，平日里常见的大眼下挂着显而易见的乌青。

他向来看不了李赫宰受半点委屈，亲戚找来的时候他本该在房间里写作业，趴在门上听到他们对李赫宰百般刁难的时候只想冲出去站在哥哥的身边。

他潜到客厅的转角只能看到李赫宰的半个后背，青年用身体撑起一件件黑色的西装，像是成熟的大人游刃有余地在一群老奸巨猾的商人中回旋着。而自己不过还是一个尚未成年的小孩，需要为接踵而至的月考和尚无定论的高考而烦神。

李东海不知道他似乎早已为他们两人的关系划定了一条隐秘的航道，只是感觉鸿沟不可跨越，他和哥哥像是奔向两个不同极点的星球。

等到烦人的亲戚都走了李东海才从角落里走出来，李赫宰阖着眼，背靠在沙发上，衬衫的扣子被扯开了两颗，两指张开按压着太阳穴。

李东海张开腿跨坐在李赫宰的大腿上，按着兄长的肩膀，用力地搂住哥哥。少年的两条胳膊紧紧地箍住李赫宰的肩背，张开柔软的内里想要学着去做哥哥的保护伞，“哥，你哭吧。”

李赫宰藏在雏鸟温热的羽毛里，感受到了久违的心安。李东海在他的身边悄然长大，试图用稚嫩的肩膀成为依靠。

可是成长太疼了，李赫宰舍不得把这些苦痛的边角透露给李东海，连同他对弟弟那些不齿的想法。他要他快乐、自由地长大，成为夏日里耀眼的烟火，成为天上照亮自己的一颗星。

“我没事的，宝你一定要做哥的星星。”他回抱住李东海。

李东海想起白天里哥哥湿热的鼻息铺在自己的脖子上，就如同现在这样绵长的呼吸，让李东海喉咙发紧。大抵李赫宰自己也不知道，他会在睡着的时候微微撅起嘴，卸掉了平日里的冷静与漠然。

月光停留在他的发梢，在李赫宰好看的半边脸上留下阴翳。李东海屏住了呼吸，只剩下一颗心脏的疯狂跳动。空白的大脑里只剩下了一个念头，他想要吻他的哥哥。

哥哥这个角色陪伴了他的大半人生，长年累月积攒下来的感情在亘年漫月里最终走向了那条不可控的路线。他们本是兄弟，可兄弟这个身份本就是后天而为，没道理规定他们之间只能有亲情，李东海没理由为此认命。

他掀开被子，轻手轻脚地坐起身，带着梦里的余韵小心翼翼地把少年的唇印在李赫宰的侧脸上。

05

李赫宰的原生家庭并不富裕，炎热的夏天里一家三口也只能挤在很小的一张床上艰难入睡，第二天醒来闷了一身汗。对于亲生父母的印象止步于在幼年时期他们一左一右牵着他的手送他去幼儿园，突然有一天父母丢下了他就再也没来过。后来去了福利院，再后来被李家的父母接走。

他所有情感的宣泄口只有这个小他四岁的弟弟，亲情友情，甚至还有他自己亲手建立了囚牢的爱情。他感恩十二岁那年发生的一切，但同样害怕让李东海和他一起坠落。

这个模糊不清的吻像是打开李赫宰恐惧源泉的钥匙，他睁开眼看向李东海欣然睡去的面庞，如同是被千百只手扼住了呼吸。他不知道是哪里漏出了马脚，大脑疯狂转动想要找到法子妄想亡羊补牢。

可是感情这件事本身就是奔涌的暖流，排山倒海而来只为把千岛寒流温暖成整片海域。李赫宰束手无策，只能疯狂逃离。

他们搬了家来躲避烦人的亲戚，李赫宰回家的时候越来越短，李东海被课业拖累，倒也没时间怀疑哥哥的动机。

李赫宰用打火机烧掉了原本准备了一半的申请表，火舌把纸吞噬成灰烟，暖黄色的火光在黑暗里照亮了他的脸。这点火焰消失的太快，最后彻底将李赫宰的身影掩藏在黑暗里。

他不惧黑暗，只要能给李东海光明的未来。他的弟弟是天上的繁星，他便做目送李东海成为最耀眼那一颗星的烽火台。

刀尖舔血的日子过得胆战心惊，但报酬来得快。幸运女神的垂怜让李赫宰几次从虎口逃生，那些怖人的伤痕好好地掩藏在衣物之下，只要他不说李东海便不会察觉到异常。

偶尔他回家晚的时候还能看到李东海留在餐桌上的饭菜和一盏昏黄色的吊灯，半掩的房门里传出李东海轻微的鼾声。李赫宰透过那条窄窄的门缝用目光去描摹弟弟的面庞，却丧失了再上前一步去触碰的勇气。

他轻轻地关上房门，隔绝出两个不同的世界。

那些早就凉透了的饭菜无论如何也不会变成山珍海味，李赫宰一个人坐在饭桌前品尝弟弟的手艺，像是失去了灵魂的机器人机械地重复着进食的动作。

这个世界哪儿哪儿都是冷的，外面很冷、饭菜也冷，没有李东海的房间也是冷冰冰的。连带着他的一颗心也要坠入冰窖。

李赫宰的委屈与不安在那一个夜晚突然达到了一个峰值，压抑的心被吊灯烫出裂缝，在他的眼前罩下阴翳，眼泪顺着他的脸颊流下成为嘴角咸淡的调味剂。他第二次失去了父母，又要学着去做自己和弟弟的监护人，他也好想去光明正大地牵起李东海的手。李赫宰不知道为什么在这样普通的一天突然感到了崩溃，也许他在哭他们的命运，也许还有因为他无望地绽放了这么多年却不该有结果的感情。

他的身体里住过至今每个寒冬的雪，住过沉溺过的海域，住着在世间流浪的爱人。

他们向两个方向各自奔去，李赫宰以为他瞒得够好，而这样在现实被狠狠揭开的那一天就会有多痛。

06

李赫宰不知道为什么本该去参加聚会的李东海会突然出现在自己的面前。他手里握着的刀尖往下滴着血，左臂受了伤，血液把那一块布料浸得发黑。

李东海浑身冰凉，像是一桶冰水将他浇湿，他以为的安逸生活不过是在他不知道的阴暗角落里靠哥哥替他阻挡了狂风暴雨。他抬起头，扬起的拳头却没有可以落下的地方。李东海看着和自己没有任何相似地方的哥哥偏过头，额前的碎发让李东海看不清他的表情，怨气无处可走，最终砸在了李赫宰背后的墙上。

他怨啊，怨恨李赫宰不闻不问就擅自决定扛下所有，也怨恨自己过了这么久居然都没有察觉出任何的异常。

李赫宰下手的动作稳狠准，一刀直接击中了要害，金属离开肉体的时候带出少量的鲜血，动作优雅地像是在舞会的中央与盛装打扮的女伴跳了一曲华尔兹。

舞步要重复多少次才能走得优雅，李东海不知道，但他仅有的认知也足够知道这绝不会是李赫宰的第一次。

哥哥像一只煎得过狠的鸡蛋，李东海想把他翻过来，看看他疼痛的一面。

李东海恶狠狠地盯着李赫宰，声音背离意志的颤抖，“这就是你说的好工作吗？”重音落点明确，带着主人难以抑制的愤怒。

李赫宰看着李东海，那双眼里似乎有太多的东西，他以为他知道了。青年学会了避重就轻，揉了揉弟弟的头发，“别害怕啊，哥永远都会是你哥。”

哥哥这个词背了太多的责任，他是兄长，他要学得很多，做得更好，他要成为弟弟的榜样，也要学会去做弟弟的依靠。两个人生命的重量压在李赫宰的身上，他可以随随便便地走下去，他的成长本来就习惯了被人指指点点和评头论足，但李东海不可以，他要耀眼，他要永恒。他要他结婚生子，做一个正常人。

李东海从没有像此刻这般厌恶哥哥这个词，好像就注定他就要做花园里无忧的玫瑰，精美的玻璃罩外的世界都与他无关。可是不该是这样的，他明明也有权利去知道这一切。

他想成为站在李赫宰身边的人，想站在他前面挡子弹，想挣脱那些禁锢住手脚与思想的枷锁。挡子弹很简单，站在哥哥的前面却很难。

“哥，咱俩不是亲生的。”李东海说。

两年前那个暧昧不清的吻沿着洪流逆流而上，李赫宰从未跟弟弟提起过，以为逃离就能让李东海忘掉青春期分不清的感情。他直觉李东海要说出些什么，小孩的每一个表情他都了然于心，所以抢在弟弟前开口，“但你永远都会是我的亲弟弟。”

十八岁算不上小孩了，李东海慌忙捧住李赫宰的脸，闭着眼凑上去去亲吻哥哥干涸的唇，把想说的话和眼泪一起放在了唇齿间，在那个黑暗与光明交界处的巷子里孤注一掷。

“我们不要做兄弟了，好不好？”

07

李赫宰几乎没有对李东海说过重话，就连当年在知道李东海打架斗殴的真正原因之前李赫宰都舍不得说出点什么。

记忆里好脾气的哥哥发过两次火，一次是在那个巷子里推开了李东海，从未有过的巴掌落在了弟弟的脸上。李东海的后背撞在墙上，他蹲在墙边喊疼，可向来疼爱他的哥哥还是丢下了他一人头也不回地走了。第二次是在李东海说他也要和李赫宰一样，承担起他们两个人的家。

这一次李东海没有留给自己脆弱的机会，他默不作声回了房间，把李赫宰丢在客厅里。

李赫宰在李东海面前向来占不到好处，从小时候分糖果到现在，他一直都是被动地接受李东海的决定。他的弟弟真的是长大了，身高已经和自己一般高，话语间带上了成人的腔调。

李东海不是玻璃罩里孤独盛开的玫瑰，他迟早会飞离李赫宰的保护圈，做自由自在的星星。

自那天后李赫宰开始频繁与噩梦会面，从小时候被抛弃开始，到在福利院受到欺负。如果说李家父母离世的再次经历让他麻木，那李东海的离开便是让他痛到肝胆俱裂。

他被束手束脚无法靠近，眼睁睁地看着刀尖抵在李东海的心脏处，下一秒就刺破了衣服埋入李东海的体内。李赫宰呐喊，却发不出任何的声音。

殷红的血从刀口、从李东海的嘴角流出，在衬衫上、在脸上留下刺眼的花纹。看不清面孔的人随手把李东海扔在地上，血染红了他的半边身躯。李赫宰看见他的弟弟努力地转过头望向自己，眼里不再是平日里的亮光。又在看到自己的瞬间李东海张开一个明媚的笑，一遍又一遍沉默地说着“我爱你”。

从没有谁的爱比谁更沉重，在没有挑明的时光里，他们都在用着各自的方式尽力爱着对方。

李赫宰默许了李东海的决定，他躲在角落里看着他的弟弟学着去杀人，在污秽不堪的街头巷尾颤颤巍巍地举起武器。

天上下起了雨，而他要撑伞去接李东海回家。

08

雨愈下愈烈，似乎有了要把城市淹没的气势。车是移动的孤岛，过多的雨水砸在巨大的铁皮壳上生出噪音，模糊了窗外的世界，给建筑勾勒出一道无形的白边。

李赫宰没见过李东海祈求的模样，他痛恨他们之间这种畸形的关系和可悲的世俗现实，让他向来骄傲的弟弟生出了卑微的语调。他哪里需要再去想办法去爱李东海，分明是毫无办法能让自己不要再爱他。他收紧了手臂，用拥抱来负隅顽抗，声音喑哑的不像话，“宝…”

可李东海不知道哥哥的拉扯，自顾自地说了下去，这样满含酸痛的亲密太难得，他不知道下一次光临又到了某年某月。

“哥，你还记得小时候我打架你被喊去学校吗，因为他们在说你的坏话。我那时候太小了，不知道这种愤怒的来源。可我后来懂了，不是因为你是我哥，而是因为是你。”

“哥，四年前的晚上我就偷亲了你，因为爸妈离开之后你在我旁边累到睡着了，我告诉自己要长大，要和你一样，要保护你。”

“可你走的太快了，我拼命追啊追，怎么都只能看到你的背影，我看到你和别的人牵手，和别的人做爱，和别人组成家庭。”李东海抬起头，眼眶里的眼泪拿捏的正好足够击溃李赫宰的防线，“哥，你也看一看我好不好。”

李赫宰哪里扛得住这些，那些藏了许久的歹念在这个雨夜里疯狂的破土而出。他从小就怕李东海哭，他的眼睛够大也更明显，蓄满了泪水李赫宰就只能缴械投降。他想要李东海哭，在自己身下与他在爱欲的海洋了沉浮哭泣。

现实里的场面与梦里的绮丽场面巧妙地重叠，摇晃着在风雨了坚守了这么多年的囚牢。

他伸出手挡在李东海的眼前，风雨里的门锁早已锈迹斑斑，可只要李东海的一滴泪它就甘愿敞开大门让他进入。藏了四千多日的秘密在一朝分崩离析，李赫宰以为是自己藏不住的爱误导了尚且年幼的弟弟，但不巧在过往的千日的沉默里李东海也在冥冥之中注定地爱上了自己。

李赫宰感受到了掌心的潮湿，他的鼻尖酸涩，“宝啊，我一直都在看你啊…”

李东海拿下挡在脸前的手，他固执地要和李赫宰对视。他在哥哥的眼里终于看到了相同的爱意，经年累月的折磨凿穿了冬日的坚冰。他知道李赫宰在害怕什么，但他要告诉李赫宰李东海其实什么都不怕。

“哥，我不要做天上的星星，我要和你在一起，要成为你胸膛下的心脏。”

李东海从身上拍落两场大雪，由心里带着一篮火焰，带着李赫宰穿过整个冬天。李赫宰也终于知道，在他的身旁有一个不可战胜的夏天。

李赫宰双手捧起李东海的脸，雨伞掉落在地上让暴雨在巷子里开花。他用力抵着额头，和他数千日的爱情有了第二个吻。

李东海如愿以偿得到了回应，泪水混入雨水早就分不清哪里还是热流。他们被淋得透湿，在暴雨里点燃白日的焰火。

他被吻得情动，再度睁开眼的时候看见了做哥哥的人的眼里的烈火要将彼此烧干。

09

李东海在被哥哥扯进浴室里的时候在颤抖，被推到墙上的时候被李赫宰温柔地护住了头，皮肤下每一根血管里的血液在沸腾，用炙热将李东海的一床床春梦化为现实。

李赫宰掰开他的腿挤进他两腿间的动作甚至有些粗鲁，把平日里的冷静与礼貌都彻底丢失。李东海笑了，自知在哥哥的心里自己占据了足够多的分量，乖顺地抬起手臂让李赫宰更为顺畅地脱掉彼此的衣服。

从前李东海便在幻想藏在衣物下的李赫宰的腰肢，哥哥的腰细，宽肩窄腰撑得各种衣服都好看，一对腰窝落在漂亮的脊椎边上，看得李东海有些入迷。李赫宰会抽动起腰肢来干他，漂亮的地方会布满细密的汗珠。挂不住的水会沿着他的下颚线滴落在他们交合的地方，那里将是化不开的粘腻。

哥哥的大手点燃身上的火焰，顺着背肌划到臀部的时候满意地得到了收缩。李赫宰咬住李东海的耳垂，对着他脆弱的神经喘息，两只手抓住那对粉嫩的半圆软肉，在指尖下扭出各种造型。

李东海没有什么太过具象的执念，他的第一次只要是哥哥就好。不，他的每一次都只能是他亲爱的哥哥。

他两只手原本虚搭在哥哥的背上，抚摸过李赫宰身上那些细小的伤痕，每一道都是李赫宰沉默的爱的勋章。李东海把脸放在哥哥的颈窝，轻轻舔舐着他肩头的疤痕。

这里曾经有皮开肉绽的痛苦，李东海早已无处共享，只能尽力弥补，告诉李赫宰他与他一样在疼。舌苔有些粗糙，湿湿的，又痒痒的。李赫宰捞起埋头的弟弟，摸着他的唇角与他接吻。

李东海的话都融在了这个吻里，他请求让李赫宰带给他疼痛，他心甘情愿在爱里沉沦，做痛爱的囚徒。

李赫宰抹开李东海的碎发，在美梦成真前的无措让他不合时宜地产生了犹豫，可是李东海灼灼的目光都在把他们推向那个仅有的结局。李赫宰轻轻触碰弟弟的睫毛，最后一次问他，“做好准备了吗？”

李东海牵着李赫宰的手滑入秘密的臀缝，作为今晚高潮的无声场记。

10

李赫宰抱着李东海的腰亲密，曲起手指剐蹭着弟弟胸前的颗粒，李东海的腰背紧绷，被陌生的快感激红了眼，挺起胸将它们又往哥哥的手里送了几分。

李东海仅有的经验是网络上被各种阉割的情爱小片，春梦里的男主角正拿捏着自己的每一处欲望，渴望像火一样游走遍全身，把李东海仅有的理智通通烧光。

他抬眼看向戏弄他的哥哥，眼里带了好几分委屈，捏着早就抬了头的分身往哥哥的手里送。

早几年成熟的哥哥从善如流地接过，手掌摩擦着它的柱身，指腹有节奏地蹭过铃口。脆弱的地方被爱人掌管，李东海突然一下被填得满满，又突然想要落泪。

性器在哥哥熟练的手法下交代出了今日的第一枪，白浊描绘的花在李赫宰的掌心盛开。李东海蜷起了脚趾呜咽，把整个人藏进哥哥的怀里，将眼泪汇聚在哥哥的身上。

这太完美了。从他少年时代初尝情爱开始便是他情感来源的哥哥，他花了很久不认命，把亲情磨成爱情。他以为他需要很久才能把这段感情开出花，却不曾料想李赫宰抱有的感情并不比他少上半分。梦里的恍惚画面变成现实，真实的手感带来灭顶的快感。

李赫宰托着他的臀回到哥哥的房间，他沉醉在充满了哥哥气息的被单里。他们会把这里弄脏，弄得狼狈不堪，这里是他们今晚的失乐园，汗水与精液会画地为牢，从此成为无法逃脱的地缚灵。

李赫宰从床头找到套子，撕开包装的细微声响撬开大门，他握着李东海的手撸动蓄势待发的性器，把薄薄的套子一滑到底。他衔住李东海的后颈，从后方形成桎梏住他的锁链。

偏偏乖顺的弟弟不顺他意，不知道被戳中了什么心思扭着屁股喊着要逃。李赫宰被吵得烦心，扬起掌风对着那对摇晃的软肉就落下指印。

这本该是惩戒的行为在床上变得极为色情，臀尖落下红痕泛起层层肉浪，丰腴的软肉回弹正好契合哥哥的张开的手掌。李东海被打得发懵，两行眼泪溢出眼眶落在了床单上，满满的都是委屈。

“你这个坏男人，到底和多少人上过床！”李东海看着李赫宰熟练地拿出本不该有的套子和润滑剂，“你坏死了，你知不知我有多喜欢你，你是不是趁我不在家还带人回…”

见小孩大有越讲越离谱的趋势，李赫宰干脆用嘴封缄这喋喋不休的源泉，十指相扣压在了李东海的耳侧，用炙热的分身来摩擦不为人知的肉缝。

李东海被吻得发昏，男人的舌头钻进他的口腔抢夺着稀薄的氧气，他被吻的嘴唇红肿，淋着粼粼的水色。

李赫宰凑上去咬弟弟的鼻尖，气音里带着笑，“没有别人，只有你。”

“我早就想干你了。”

11

李东海觉得自己像是被取出了灵魂的木偶，被哥哥摆成各种方便被侵占的姿势。他抱着膝弯承受李赫宰的疯狂占据，男人雄伟的枪在他的体内搅出翻天覆地的浪潮。

汗珠挂在李赫宰的下巴上，将坠不坠的晃悠着惹得李东海心烦，他探起身用舌尖卷走，换来了李赫宰眼里一闪而过的惊讶与扑面而来的阴翳。

他被哥哥翻了个身，背后的侵占进得又深又痛，李东海流着泪说着三五不着边际的话，把哥哥二字喊的缱绻又多情，企图换来点温柔的对待。可开了荤的男人哪有轻易满足的道理，这暧昧的声音仿佛是他的加油剂，他扣着李东海的腰努力把自己塞入那美妙的洞穴，囊袋拍打着穴口，让李东海误以为自己连它们都要吃下。

李赫宰握住李东海的手按在弟弟的腹部，那规律性的肿胀刻画了哥哥性器的形状。见弟弟的脸被烫伤，李赫宰才满意地咬下一口品尝。

那些湿淋淋的画面成为手里彼此的腰肢，李赫宰紧紧贴着李东海的后背，在高潮的时候榨干彼此最后一点缝隙。

李东海被干得失去力气，只有穴口在不断收缩，躺在床上娇憨地望着李赫宰笑。李赫宰撑起身子缓缓从弟弟的体内退出，软肉包裹着性器做着挽留，恋恋不舍地扒在薄薄的套子上。离开洞口的时候发出“啵”的声响，让向来皮薄的弟弟更红了脸。

洗漱的时光变得温情又漫长，恢复了些元气的李东海撅起嘴向李赫宰讨吻。热水漫过他们的心脏，他们终于亲吻彼此的爱人。

夜晚的最后他们并肩挤在李东海的小床上，李东海看着从窗帘上扫进来的月光又回味起之前的情事，侧过身埋在李赫宰的怀里咯咯地笑。

李赫宰也跟着翻过身，将弟弟圈入自己的领域，闻着两个人身上如出一辙的香氛味道，温柔地拍着李东海的背，“就这么开心？”

李东海从被子里露出眼睛，看着近在咫尺的哥哥，“这是我好久以来的梦想，想让哥哥爱我一点，不要把我再当弟弟了。实现的太快，是做梦都会笑醒的程度。”

身份转变后的吻落在李东海的额头，“对不起。”

李东海笑着摇了摇头，发丝蹭过李赫宰的胸前。李东海又向上蹿了蹿，枕在哥哥的右臂上，伸出手去握哥哥的左手，“哥，我们去认领颗星吧。”

“为什么？”

“你说要我做你的星星，可我做不到。星轨太远，我只想降落在你的怀里。”

李赫宰听下心动，低下头再次吻住李东海。

“好。”

你就坠落在我的胸膛吧。

他们的相遇本就是日与月的奇迹，夏天与冬天的碰撞才送给他们一场完美的结局。在广袤的空间和无限的时间中，能够共享一颗行星和一段时光就足够幸运。

12

数亿年前，宇宙洪荒，构成我们的原子在宇宙中漂浮，在时间的伊始，我们本就出自一体，紧紧相依。

我们是洪荒时代在太空里互相寻找的星星，即使天各一方，时空也会让我们折叠。

我们相爱已经十万年。

END.


End file.
